


Jigsaw puzzle

by Novaline



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jigsaw Puzzles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaline/pseuds/Novaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigsaws can be difficult to get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing a crossword puzzle and this just popped into my head and I had to write it down. It was written at my betas house.

Xander is trying to do a very small jigsaw puzzle because he knows it’s no use trying to do a big one, not when Spike is constantly interrupting him. To make Spike calm down for a little bit Xander promises to give him a kiss for every piece he fits in. To get rid of some of the energy Spike isn’t using of by sitting he tries to give it to Xander when he receives his kisses. The first kiss is sweet and slow and so full of promises. When the second kiss arrives Spike is a little bit more eager and makes the kiss hard and deep with lots of tongue. The third kiss is a lot like the second one but now their hands are in on the action. This kiss doesn’t end and they tumble down on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

 

Waking up hours later feeling a bit sore and very satisfied Xander takes a look at the jigsaw and sees that it isn’t finished, even though it’s only a six piece jigsaw. But who cares it says 3+ years on the box and it might just take that long to finish it with Spike around

 

~*~

The End

~*~


End file.
